Field devices are sometimes applied in environments, in which combustible gases can be located. Such gases can, especially when they surround a field device over a long period of time, penetrate into the housing of the field device. Combustible gases in contact with electronic components represent a safety hazard, since sparks released by electronic components are difficult to prevent. Housings of field devices are frequently divided into multiple chambers, wherein electronic components or assemblies are distributed to these chambers. Electronic assemblies of different chambers must, however, frequently communicate with one another, so that electrical signals must be exchanged between the different chambers. Therefore, openings must be provided in the walls of the housing chambers for feedthrough of electrical signals, this meaning thus that an explosion in one chamber can, in principle, reach into another chamber. The state of the art meets this problem with, among others, cable glands or potted cable harnesses, which enable connection of the electronic components between the chambers. Both solutions have the disadvantage that the number of lines and the connections possible therewith are limited. A better solution in this regard is to use potted circuit boards, since circuit boards can have a large number of electrical connections. Moreover, a circuit board can be so populated that a first part of the electronics is in a first housing chamber and a second part in a second housing chamber. The state of the art, as shown by the documents, German Patents, DE102012005637A1 and DE102012005638B4, leads contacting elements through openings, in order to pot them thereafter. Furthermore, the contacting element of DE102012005637A1 can be plug shaped. In this way, in the case of an explosion, the explosion pressure would act at least in one direction to press the contacting element into the potting compound, such that it remains in its provided position. In this way, the contacting element is, however, only pressure bearing in one direction, whereby for the other housing chamber another protection type is necessary for preventing explosions. The setup of different protection types is, however, associated with increased effort.